


Always

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to After All The Time.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Head or Heart?

If he listened to his head, like he knew he should, he’d turn right and go home. He’d been going through this periodically since he and Y/N broke up three years ago; he’d gotten through it before, so he could definitely get through it again. The question was, did he wanted to get through it?

But he wanted to listen to his heart. His heart was telling him to run the two blocks to Y/N’s apartment and confess that he couldn’t understand why they broke up, that he loved her, and that they’d wasted three years of their lives over what probably amounted to nothing. 

Before he knew it, his feet shuffled slowly toward the left. What would he say to her? Would he go all and out and tell her that after three years he was still heart sick over her? Would he just ask how she was doing - say he’d been in the area and wanted to check in on her?

Honestly, he had no idea. All he knew was that his feet were moving in one direction while his brain was attempting to pull him backwards. This was insane. She probably didn’t feel anything after three years. Who would? Except, lovesick him.

When he walked up to her apartment building, he could feel his heart jump into his throat. Closing his eyes, he picked up one foot and placed it in front of the other, barely able to keep his footing as he walked up the steps. 

After a few flights of stairs, he was at her door, still debating whether or not he should turn back, but he knew he couldn’t. His hand was moving up to knock on the door of its own accord. The hollow knocks resounded through his head and suddenly he could hear the dull sound of footsteps shuffling up to the door. He actually felt like he could drop dead from anxiety as she walked up to the door. 

As the light from her apartment shone onto his face through the sliver of door that had opened, he wondered if it was a good sign. There was a peephole in the middle of the door, so she’d seen him and decided to answer anyway.

“Spencer,” she breathed, a tiny smile creeping to the corner of her mouth. “It’s great to see you.”

“It’s really great to see you too,” he replied. He really was glad to see her. The way the moonlight has highlighting her hair, reminded him of the first time they’d kissed on the rooftop of his apartment building. “I was just in the area…” Great, that’s what he was going with. He felt like a coward. 

“Do you wanna come inside?” she asked, fully opening the door and motioning toward the couch. She’d only gotten this apartment after she’d been cheated on by her last boyfriend, but it looked very much like the set-up in her apartment. 

With a small smile, Spencer walked inside, turning around and taking in the layout of her apartment. This hadn’t changed. He wondered if everything else about her had remained the same. “How have you been?” he asked. He’d been in on and off hell, but maybe she’d been better. He’d hoped she was. Even if it meant not being with him, he wanted her to be happy.

“It’s been…meh,” she chuckled softly. “I’ve been cheated on for the second time in my young life recently, and I kind of want to kick him in the balls so hard he’ll never have children.”

He laughed, leaning back on her kitchen counter. “I have a gun. If you want I can shoot him…just maim him a little.” They both laughed. The feeling in the air was simultaneously relaxed and natural, yet tense. Then his true reason for being there blurted out from him. “What happened…to us? Why did we break up?”

“I-I don’t remember,” she said sadly, her lip quivering as she walked into the kitchen and leaned on the opposite counter. “Do you remember?”

Spencer shook his head. “No. I can’t remember.” He really couldn’t. “Neither of us cheated. We didn’t have money problems. We both wanted the same things. We both love out jobs…”

“That was it,” she interjected, a look of recognition flashing across her face. “I picked a fight with you because you were always gone on a case.”

That was right. When she’d called him out on it, he’d gotten pissed and yelled at her. It had blown into a huge fight that didn’t need to happen. “And I blew up at you. I’m sorry I was never home.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel guilty when you were just trying to do your job,” she said, an unexpected tear falling from her eye. “It was stupid.”

“And I didn’t bother to make priorities,” he responded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Me too,” she breathed. The question - the elephant in the room - hung in the middle of the air. “W-What do we do now?” For the first time since he walked in the door, she looked directly into his eyes. For the first time in three years, he felt lighter and hopeful. Slowly, gauging her reaction, he walked across the kitchen floor and gathered her in his arms, pressing their foreheads together.

“Do you think we can try putting this behind us?” he asked. “Start over? I’ve missed you so much.” 

As he started to cry, she brought her lips to his, tasting the salt of his tears. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck. “Do you think we can work together? I’ll work on not making you feel guilty for doing your job and we can both work in tandem to make each other a priority?”

Nodding, he brought his hands to the sides of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “I can work on that.”

“You’ve missed me after three years?” she asked, gently taking his lips in her own once again. “After all this time?”

“Always.”


End file.
